Scared of losing you
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, the decoy of the team, his quick speed, his high jumps were something everyone was always surprised at. But what was even more strange is that this boy never seemed to get tired. He had the energy of a 100 man, always wearing that bright wide smile on his face.


**Hinata Shouyou, the decoy of the team, his quick speed, his high jumps were something everyone was always surprised at. But what was even more strange is that this boy never seemed to get tired. He had the energy of a 100 man, always wearing that bright wide smile on his face.**

 **Tobio would've never thought that on one winter night he would find out how different Hinata Shouyou actually was**

He grinned at Kageyama, it was the holidays, it was pretty cold and there was alot of snow on the grounds, yet here they were, trying to play volleyball in Shouyou's backyard.

"This is stupid, I can't feel my hands anymore, idiot! I'm going back inside" He slowly turned his back towards Hinata, shuffling his way to the door, almost reaching the doorknob when he got tackled to the ground "What the hell!?"

He could hear Hinata whimper and rolled his eyes "I swear to god, if you're going to cry I'm going to bury you and leave you here"

Shouyou pushed himself up, kicking snow at Kageyama "You're so mean bakeyama" he pushed open the door, sighing as the warmth of the house hit his face. Taking of his shoes, he glanced at Kageyama to see him doing the same.

"We should take a warm bath and put on some warm clothes" Tobio nodded, shrugging of his coat, hanging everything up, looking back as Hinata doesn't move "Y-you can take a bath first...I-i'll see if we can eat something" he quickly scurries to the kitchen leaving Tobio in the hallway, mumbling how weird he was.

Shouyou watches as Kageyama makes his way too the bathroom, he quickly makes his way too the mirror in the hallway, taking his hat off, revealing his brown/orange cat ears.

"If he sees them I will be laugh of the town or even send away to some scary doctors" He shivers, whimpering as he imagines everything. He needed to make them disappear quickly or else it would be too late.

What Shouyou didn't know was that Tobio was watching him, he wanted to ask where the clean towels were since he couldn't find them. Tobio stared at Shouyou for a long time, looking at him from head to toe. _He looks...cute_ Tobio thought, his face heating up at the thought.

His eyes widen as Hinata shook his head and the ears were gone, he quickly looked down and saw the tail was gone as well. "Oh, Kageyama! Are you ok? Your face is all red" He grinned "Did you get sick?"

He scoffed "O-ofcourse not you idiot! T-towels..th-they're not there" He heard Hinata gasp as he ran to the halls closet to retrieve some towels, giving them to Kageyama. "We don't have much food in the house, I could call and see if they will still deliver. What would you like?"

Tobio stared at him asking himself if he could make those ears appear again, he was kind of curious to see if what he saw was real or not. "Kageyama?" Hinata blinked his big eyes, tilting his head "Are you sure you're not getting sick?"

"I-I'm fine, idiot!" He grabs the towels and makes his way back to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it _Hinata is probably playing a prank on me or something_ he nods to himself.

After taking his bath and changing into some clothes he left there the last time he made his way back down, seeing Shouyou talking to the delivery guy "oh Kageyama! I ordered pizza and lots of ramen!" He grinned happily, closing the door after he payed the delivery guy.

"You took a long time though, did you fall asleep? You shouldn't do that, I did that once and I almost drowned" He laughed, setting the bags down on the coffee table.

"I was just thinking..." He hears Hinata him before continueing "I saw you in the hallway when I came down" seeing Hinata nod he went on "Your ears, they disappeared, are you playing a prank on me? To see if it would freak me out?"

Shouyou felt his heart stop, stopping his movements as he reached for a slice of pizza. He slowly sat back against the couch, laughing sheepishly "Ofcourse it was a prank! You're no fun bakeyama~!" Tobio frowned when he heard Hinata's voice crack.

"If you say so, do you have chocolate milk?" When he stands up he sees Hinata shoot up "I will make it!" Without waiting for an answer, Shouyou disappeared into the kitchen.

Tobio looked at the kitchen door, he never saw Hinata with them, so it either must be a joke or...he thought back when Hinata tackled him, after that he made such weird noises and even cuddled up to him at one point.

"It's almost done! Do you want mar-" Shouyou's eyes widen as he felt arms around his waist "Ka-kageyama...? W-what are you doing?" He tried to calm his heart down, he can't get too excited now. He swallowed hard, trying to get out of Kageyama's arms only for him to tighten his hold into the redhead.

"Tell me the truth Hinata, is it true what I saw? Is this why you always lock yourself up when something happens?" He could feel Shouyou starting to shake, he looked down, he could hear him whimpering, mumbling something

"I can't hear you, you need to speak up if you want to say so-" He was shocked when Hinata turned around with wide bright eyes, his voice cracking as tears run down his face "Please, please don't tell anyone! Please pretend you didn't see them!"

"How can I pretend I didn't!? I saw them Hinata! How can I just ignore that!?" He stumbled back as Hinata shoved him off, Tobio caught him by his arm before he could run away. "Stop trying to run away!"

Shouyou started to cry harder, trying hard to pull away from Tobio's grip only to find himself slipping down onto the floor. "I-I can't..d-don't want this anymore..."

Kageyama crouches down infront of him "Don't want what, Hinata? What is going on?" He tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to scare the boy. He was surprised when Shouyou gripped onto his sweater.

"I'm tired of running away, b-but I'm so scared" Tobio hesitated to put his hand on the redheads head, carefully he placed his hand down, sighing in relief as the boy stayed put "What are you scared of?"

Hinata slowly looked up, his eyes and nose red from crying, Kageyama could feel his heart break at the sight, he never saw Hinata like this before, not this, broken..."T-they will take me away, fr-from school from the team...f-from you" He blushed, whispering the last part.

Tobio couldn't take it anymore and pulled Hinata towards him, pressing Hinata's head against his chest "No one is taking you anywhere, Hinata, look" He carefully shifted their positions so Shouyou was in his lap "From what I saw, you can make them appear and disappear whenever you want, right?" He saw him nod which made Tobio smile a little.

"W-when I get too excited i-it might t-take longer" Kageyama looked at his head, tilting his head as a orange tail swished behind Hinata "Like right now?" Hinata nods again, getting embarrassed.

Kageyama chuckles, pressing his forehead against Hinata's "Your secret is safe with me. It is a little strange, I must admit that. But I'm also very curious about this. And who knows, this might make it a little more interesting" Shouyou looked at him a little confused but he couldn't help the giggle that left his throat. He pounched on Kageyama before he could stop himself, burying his head in Tobio's neck.

"Alright alright" He patted Shouyou's head "Lets eat our food before it gets cold, ok?" Shouyou beamed and pressed a small kiss on Tobio's lips before dashing off into the livingroom.

Tobio's eyes widen as he chuckles, touching his lips "I could definitely get used to this" He made his way back to the livingroom slowly, his smile widens as he met the gaze of the orange haired catboy.


End file.
